


hunger

by FanaticDomain



Category: NLCS
Genre: Zombie AU, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticDomain/pseuds/FanaticDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombie au for all your zombie au needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger

Dylan's breath came in ragged gasps. There was a vice around their neck, choking their every breath and burning their throat. This couldn't be real. She had to be alive. But -   
the amount of blood (so much blood)  
 - no one could survive that 

Distantly, as through water, they heard the shouts of their friends, screaming themselves hoarse, attempting to cut through their nightmare-ish haze. This couldn't be real. After everything they'd survived - 

a new girl at school 

confessions in the dark and

and matchmaking in the summer heat

hours spent at home just  
just being  
happy

 

and then

they came. a fucking army of the damned. the undead, like macabre puppets rotting as they walked. a horror they thought only existed in books and video games

and there was so much death  
people they didn't know at first, and they thought maybe, maybe they could all survive this, maybe they would wake up and it would be a bad dream

and then the others fell

 

sebastian, first. she had been walking back from a raid, arm draped over percy's shoulders, laughing and yelling. too loud to hear - behind her - they came out of nowhere - a newly mutated species - she turned too late - too late to survive - the look on her face as she was dragged away - their screams as they ran away, like cowards they ran away, leaving her there  
they found - parts, later. threw them away so the others wouldn't see them.   
threw up in a bush, afterwards, the scent of rotting meat drifting through the air  
they were grateful, that she was dead - properly dead. is that selfish? to not want to see your friend again?

then percy. they had been - confusing. at first excited, trying a new weapon each day, happy to be the only one small enough to sneak through supermarkets without being caught. then, sort of - hollow. empty eyed and brittle, like anything could push them over the edge. desperate to save alex, who didn't want to be here, really, who could survive well enough on her own. they felt a burden, and no one could convince them otherwise. one day they just - turned around. walked straight into a horde. distracted them enough for everyone else, but - at what cost?   
they never found a body. they hope they won't meet it, later, decomposing as it marches

jean, afterwards. she was the only one who hadn't been injured yet. she decided to protect these kids who were taking bullshit risks, acting like it was a game or something. they had been so angry with them later, like it was their fault she was dead.   
then they gave up on feeling

through it all she was there. the same smile she flashed before, when none of this was conceivable as more than an imagined universe, was the one she wore when they fought. she laughed when she took a monster down in a particularly gruesome way. they suppose, now, that that was a sign this war damaged more than her body. it was hard to see, when everyone was just trying to survive, who had lost something, whose minds were - different (unhinged) and who was just upset

they had slept together. every night. not sexually, just knowing there was safety when the other was there, and warmth, and love

now - it will be cold at night   
you can't share a bed with a corpse

Dylan remained frozen, staring. Her blood drenched the pavement, seeping through every crack and crevice, splashed across the cement like paint. It was so messy it felt unreal. Her right arm was at an unnatural angle, the bone protruding through the skin where chunks are missing. So much was missing and her organs lay strewn around her till she barely looked human. The stench of death hung heavy in the air, shroud like, smothering them. 

Dylan felt sick. They could hear their blood pounding in their ears, thudding and drumming so she could not think, could not begin to understand anything but this -

she is gone.

Suddenly they were retching, doubled over and heaving but there was nothing in their stomach to throw up, and they just felt raw and - and damaged.

It hurt. Hurt like someone took a knife and carved out a part of them, like it's their blood soaking across the street. 

Something inside must have broken, because they heard themselves screaming, animalistic and terrible, and the others tried to pull them away but they couldn't, they couldn't leave her there, how could they leave them there it was still her, it was still Cry it's still her

And someone swore and ran, and they felt someone - something? - bite them and now they walk and wait and hunt and hunger for more, for something to break them out of this, for blood. and flesh.  and death. 


End file.
